Growing Together to Grow Apart
by Wolf-Gem
Summary: What happens when one person spends a lot of time with another person? With Maka's powers continuously growing, Blackstar's dream to surpass God himself, and Kidd's struggle to keep the world symmetrical things are bound to take some turns. Good and bad.
1. First Contact!

I do not own Soul Eater! Just so we have that cleared up. I might remind you ever so often, some chapters down the line.

'_Why was I teaching her such things? It didn't make much sence that I was with Maka and Soul, but all the while I was hinting at what she should do next to make him feel uneasy. It was just fun and games, now I can see something more. Respect for one another, maybe love. Not really. Just a game. I wonder if I should have taught her something like that._ The door abruptly opened breaking her from her thoughts.

"Stupid Soul! Always talking about how cool he would look dating a hot big breasted girl."

"Easy now Maka. Soul's just being soul you know." Blair got off the bed and turned into her human form. "There are ways to make them bigger," she added.

"No thanks! I don't want to be eyecandy for some perverts."

Blair smiled "It won't make them that big besides, you are still growing anyways. You stop growing taller at 18 your body stops filling out at 20 something, You're two years shy of 18 and you have developed nicely over the years!"

"That's true." She gasped and shook her head."Don't say such things!"

"I think soul is having trouble coming to terms with it."

"Why? We've been together for years."

"Guys tend to be shy about these things. I think he always like you, so now that you're body is going through it's changes, it's a little tougher to deal with."

"So, just curious, how do I make them bigger?"

Blair reached out and grabbed her chest and started masseging them. "They feel swollen."

Maka shivered and pushed her back. "That always makes me feel so weird when you do that!"

"You're blushing. You must have liked it." She came closer to her. "Now I'm curious. I wonder if you made a mess yet."

"Stay the hell back!" Maka warned.

"Awwww, but I wanna know." Blair purred.

She pressed her against her door and slowly trailed down her yellow vest to her skirt that she always wore. Lightly she trailed a finger up her leg and under her skirt to where her panties wrapped around her leg. She was squirming almost moaning the whole time. "C-c-cut it out Blair." Her ears twitched and she smirked letting Maka off the door. "Looks like we got some guests." Blair hopped back on her bed in cat form and watch as opened the door to see Soul, Black Star, and Kidd spill in. The look on their faces as Maka unleashed her fury was the best thing I've ever seen in all my years of being a cat. "Ooow Easy with the medicine!" Black Star yelled. "Humph, serves you right for listening!" Maka said angrily. "Well you shounded like you needed help. What were you…" He was quickly quieted by the death stares that all the girls gave him, except for Patty. "In any event, you guys ready for the trip to the hotsprings?"Liz spoke casually. It dawned on all of them. "I almost forgot that we were going today!" Blackstar said. "Then lets go! Yay! The baths!" Patty said excitedly.

Packed up and ready, Maka locked all the doors after Soul made sure everything was off for the days they were going to be gone. The train ride there was nice but a bit quiet. "Maybe I should continue my lesson. What do you think Maka?" She turned bright red and looked out the window. "No thanks!" She giggled and turned her attention elsewhere. "Tsubaki, how's Black Star doing?"

"He's doing well." She answered.

Blair went to sit next to her and whispered. "Is that all? Aren't you going to make him into a man yet?"

Tsubaki turned red and looked at her hands. "I don't think there's time for that kind of thing."

"Oh really?" She stood up and left out the car and went to the dining car where to where the rest of the party were. She wrapped my arms around Soul's neck and pressed her breasts on his back. He was flustered and stopped speaking. "Hello Scythe Boy, can we talk for a bit?" He nodded and left with her quickly. She took him to an empty passenger cabin and left him there saying that she forgot something.

"Maka! I need your help please!"

"With what?"

"Follow me." She took her hand and led her to the same cabin that Soul was in and lightly shoved her towards the door. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head and Blair pushed her in and left.

She was standing with her back on the door looking at him thinking. "Hmm, What's wrong Maka, your face is red." She shook her head and quickly let the thought of Blair touching her pass. "It's nothing." She walked over to the window and sat across from him staring outside. "It's so beautiful." Soul opened an eye and looked at her. He started at her face for a bit then his eyes began to wonder lower and lower, he suddenly looks away when he found himself staring at her breasts. 'Those weren't there before,' he thought as he sat up trying to keep himself under control. "Not cool." He whispered. "Hmm? What is it Soul?" He placed his hands in his jacket pockets and pulled it down and looked out the window. "Nothing."

They shared a special connection as weapon and master, and as close friends so they could sit in silence together for a while. Maka laughed suddenly causing Soul to look at her confused, but she shook it off and started to stand up. The train jerked to a stop which caused Maka to stumble forward onto him in the most intresting position. His head rested between her breasts, though they were smaller than Blair's they were soft and Soul confirmed that they were bigger than before. He could also feel her heat pressed against his leg, this made it harder for him to keep his 'cool'. She thought now would be a good time to try some of the things Blair taught her. 'No, I'm not going to become a pervert!' She thought as she pulled herself off of him. Her body moved a lot slower than what she wanted but feeling his body tense under her as she did so was exilerating. The further back she moved the further Soul moved forward. He didn't want to lose this contact, the heat of her body, the closeness. He was at the edge of his seat when the train jutted forward. Instincts kick in and he pulled her close and leaned back to keep himself and Maka from falling. She was now hanging over him slightly, sitting in his lap, in his arms. They both slowly started to turn red and she pushed off him, almost pulling the door off it's slide, and left the cabin. Soul took a deep breath sighing out any and all thoughts of how her body felt on his, the surging heat that was between her legs, and how dangerously close she was to his face. He look out the window placing his head in his hand. He could see his reflection, he was a light shade of red still and sighed again.

I'm trying to work on something else and this just popped into my head. I hope you guys will enjoy it. All comments and questions are welcomed!!! ^-^ v


	2. Struggle and Desire!

They had finally arrived at the hot springs and couldn't help but marvel at the large room they were going to stay in. Death the Kid studied the room carefully.

Unlike the others, he needed things to be symmetrical at all times, if they weren't he would either stop functioning properly or become enraged. Life was beautiful to him as long as everything was symmetrical. The manager of the springs walked to the opened door and knocked lightly.

"Welcome, you must be the students from Shibusen." She said in a kind manner and gave a slight bow to her guests. "It must be nice to finally take a break from studying and collecting souls."

Maka gave a small bow in return. "Thank you for having us."

The manager smiled, "Let's get you all settled in. It's a little after five now and dinner is at seven, so you guys can have some time to get refreshed from your long trip."

She lifted a small and pointed to her right and said, "This is the girls room, and the other side," she continued now pointing to the left, "is where the boys will sleep." She gave another bow and left them to unpack.

Maka looked around the room, Liz took a seat at the table that was centered in the room, Patti opened the screened doors and squealed excitedly. "Wow! We are so high up!" Patti leaned on the railing, placed a hand over her eyes, and looked out.

The compound was midway up the mountain and surrounded by trees on all sides. The window had the best view of all, but the most dangerous. On this side they could see where the side of the moutain became a steep sloping hill. Tsubaki even stepped out for a moment and took a deep breath.

Black Star walked out and took a deep breath as well then shouted at the top of his lungs, "You're all looking at the man who will surpass god himself!"

He tossed his head back and let out a equally loud and confident laugh. Tsubaki just smiled weakly being use to his loud behavior.

She stuied his features as he pumped his muscular arms as if making a silent challenge to the world.

He was slightly different from how he was when they first met; for starters, he was inches from being as tall Tsubaki, which gave her a good view of his eyes, his shoulders were broad, his whole body was well toned from days and nights of brutal and often near death training sessions. Before her mind began to wonder too much, she decided a nice hot bath before dinner was a good idea.

"A bath sounds really nice," She said walking out the room.

Soul slid into the hot spring water and leaned back on a smooth rock. He was alone for a long time, thinking about nothing in particular, then he started to think about recent events between him and Maka.

He didn't want to admit out loud but her matured about as much as her mind was, maybe even more so. He began to wonder what it would be like just to feel her breasts against his face the same way Blaire would suddenly hold him at times. "Maka." He whispered into the sky.

Black Star finally walked in with a large grin on his red face. "What's with that look?" Soul asked giving in to curiosity. Black Star grinned at him and got into the water.

"Have you ever seen something so amazing?" Black Star asked.

"Huh?" Soul looked over at him.

"A woman's body!" Black Star cupped his hands, "Boobs round and ripe like melons, just waiting to be plucked, smooth curves, "

He draped an arm over Soul's shoulders with a big grin. Soul was getting a bad feeling about this.

Maka sank into the warm water, looked down and sighed slightly poking her breasts. 'Why did they have to grow, I was fine with being smaller.' She poked arournd them not realizing how sensitive they were to touch, then she pressed her nipples gently and a soft mewl of pleasure passed her lips.

Though they were slight gestures, she felt dirty, something close to what she thought of her father. She got out the water and left the bath before anyone could see her embarrassment.

There was nothing to be shy about, but she had to admit that she was slightly curious as to how they would respond to touch. Maka quickly shook her head and walked back to the room.

Tsubaki's robe was hanging loosely over her shoulders, if the robe was any further down her shoulders her breasts would be completely exposed. She traced what was exposed of her chest shivering slightly.

She ventured further and flicked a nipple between her fingers and moaned softly, her voice so quiet one could faintly hear it. She leaned her head back still playing with her nipple thinking that it was his fingers, his hands touching her.

Her chest began to heave and the area between her legs grew hot, begging to be touched. Her fingers would have found their way there but Maka was getting close to the room, her footsteps sounding hurried.

Tsubaki quickly gathered herself and reached for a magazine that was on the table in front of her. When Maka walked in, Tsubaki looked up and greeted her with a smile.

"I was wondering something," Maka started sitting across from Tsubaki fidgeting with her robe. "Have you ever… Well… I mean…" Maka looked down into her hands her face slowly turning red.

Tsubaki tilted her head slightly, "Have I ever what?"

She drew in a deep breath, "Been touched before?"

"W-what do you mean?" Tsubaki asked, her face red as well remembering some of sessions with Black Star.

Of course it was all for training but he would test his abilities and see how many free feels he could get a way with. Tsubaki used that to challenge herself to be faster and stronger, though she couldn't lie, at times she would go easy on him just to feel his hands on her.

"Tsubaki, have you?" Maka asked then pointed to Tsubaki's face. "You're turning red!"

"That was so sudden, I wasn't expecting a question like that from you of all people."

"It's not what" Maka was cut off by a loud crashing sound.

The both ran out the room and to where the sound came from. Soul and Black Star were blown back by the blast. Maka ran over to Soul and took his hand and he went into scythe mode.

Black Star took a stance, "Tsubaki, shadow blade mode!"

Maka and Black Star both charged into the thick smoke ready to deal with whatever or whoever was on the other side.


End file.
